


En pink tutu

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holly og Shane ser på, Hun har pink tutu på, Jas synger, Meget kort, domestic??
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Holly og Shane nyder en aften på sofaen, og Jas laver et show for dem.





	En pink tutu

**Author's Note:**

> Jas er i den fase hvor hun laver musicals og cirkusforestillinger hver gang hun har et ekstra minut.

Det var omkring et år siden Holly flyttede til Stardew Valley, og i den tid har mange af byens indbyggere varmet mere og mere op til hende. Specielt et enkelt individ, Shane. 

Den gnavne og uhøflige mand hun havde mødt i Joja Mart havde på en eller anden måde fået sat sig fast i hendes liv, og det så ikke ud som om han var på vej væk igen. Det var ikke som om hun ville have at han skred igen, så lige nu var det fint bare at sidde i hans tantes hus og se hans guddatter lave en forestilling for dem.

Showet var en blanding mellem forskellige børnesange og engelske pop-sange. Hun var i midten af andet vers i “Ikke Rigtig Voksne” da Marnie kom hjem igen, og så hvad de lavede. 

Holly og Shane sad på sofaen mens Jas stod oppe på bordet og dansede rundt. 

“Hvad har i gang i! I roder hele huset til.” Holly havde aldrig set Marnie så ophidset, så hun kiggede over på Shane for at se om han var lige så overrasket, men han så bare ud som om han kedede sig. Åbenbart var der meget mere til Marnie end man så fra starten. 

De skyndte sig at rydde op og stille bordet på plads igen, og mens de gjorde det blev Jas ved med at synge sange. Hendes spinkle lille stemme kunne ikke ramme alle de rigtige noder, men hun sang igennem og hun smilede hele tiden, hvilket betød at de alle nød forestillingen. Også selvom de blev nødt til at rydde op mens de lyttede til det.


End file.
